


the part where you say you will

by withoutwords



Series: Robron Tumblr Fics. [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Nudity, Strong Language, being interrupted, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Romance is a big bed and a fridge filled with booze.”</p>
<p>“I could play some Bloc Party and get you a pint.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the part where you say you will

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the last one for now, so sorry to spam the robron page! This is the most recent, about them getting caught in the shower :)

Robert likes his showers so hot his skin burns pink from the steam. He’s always teasing and cajoling, always fiddling with Aaron’s buckle - naked and pressed in like the promise of a sloppy hand-job against the cool tile is going to change his mind. It’s not.

“Turn it down like, a hundred degrees, and maybe we can work something out, mate.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure,” Robert murmurs, a filthy smirk, that voice that he knows does things to Aaron’s resolve. “Romance.”

“Romance is a big bed and a fridge filled with booze.”

“I could play some Bloc Party and get you a pint.”

Aaron tries to hide his smirk and fails. “You could do one.”

“Then why’d you come in here?”

“Dental hygiene,” Aaron says with a roll of his eyes, because it’s a stupid argument. They’re always in the bathroom together. “It’s a thing.”

“Oh, really? Oh, so you brushed your teeth, right, let me,” Robert leans in enough to steal a kiss, the insistent grip of his bottom lip, a firm hand in Aaron’s hair. Aaron moans into it, albeit reluctant, blunt fingernails dragging along the bare skin of Robert’s chest. “Mmm, fresh.”

The cheeky glint in his eye is enough to spur Aaron on, to take charge and take claim, slamming Robert against the glass of the shower. “Gobby little - ”

It frustrates Aaron that he has nothing to rip at, that he can’t punish Robert a little by laying him bare. He takes comfort in grabbing handfuls of his arse, in listening to the frustrated sounds he makes when Aaron won’t let him get to Aaron’s own clothes.

“Just let me - ”

“Gotta work a little harder, mate,”

“Stop calling me _mate_ ,”

“Sorry babe, sweetheart, love,  _shit_ ,”

Robert’s got Aaron’s pants undone enough to get a hand on his dick, cool and strong and sure. It only takes one, two tugs at the most before Aaron’s thinking _fuck it_ and pulling off his own t-shirt. Robert’s all pinks and golds in the low light; red, wet mouth and the line of his jaw jutting as he angles his head back. 

Aaron bites down on it.

“Jesus, Aaron, off, off,” Robert demands, breathy, and he’s tugging at the denim, and it’s awkward and it’s half the reason he doesn’t bring sex into the bathroom but he wants. No one makes him want like Robert.

Aaron revels in the feeling of skin to skin, the rough catch and the warm press and the scratching desperation of Robert’s fingers. The pulsing warmth of his tongue. Robert manages to get them turned about, the glass cool on Aaron’s back now.

“Gonna get in that shower or what?”

“Nah, thought I’d head out to the kitchen an’ all.”

Robert huffs a laugh against Aaron’s mouth, grabs at his arm to move him, but as the shower door creaks open the bathroom door does too. “ - and I told ‘em if they want me bloody - oh _Christ_.”

Aaron’s head bangs back as Robert covers him with his own body, yelling, “Bloody hell, Charity, _you right_?”

Aaron thinks he hears laughter, screeching maybe, and with the slam of the door they’re thrown into silence. He’s still trying to decide whether he’s amused, angry or horrified as Robert’s reaching for a towel, muttering angrily,

“This bloody family, who do they think they are just walking in whenever - ”

“Alright, alright,” Aaron cuts in, getting his pants. “It’s not like she was stood around taking pictures, it’ll blow over.”

“That’s not the point, Aaron, I’m sick of turning a corner and running into one of your crazy relatives like -”

“You don’t have to be here.”

“I want to be with _you,_ ” Robert says defiantly, stepping in closer as if to prove the point. Aaron abandons his pants again, reaches out to tangle his fingers with Robert’s, tugging.

“You can be. You _are_.”

Robert just huffs at him, a hand to his forehead and a shake of his head. Aaron knows he has it bad when he loves seeing the hard done by Robert, the sulky man with his long face and long body all slumped in like a kid. It makes Aaron smile.

He wants to have this, all the time, all to himself. He will.

“Last chance, _mate_. Take me to the shower or lose me forever.”

“Did you just - _idiot,_ ”

Aaron just giggles, just pulls at the towel slung lazy at Robert’s hips and throws it in his face. If he’s getting in this bloody shower he’s gonna make sure it’s only hot for the right reasons.


End file.
